Almost Lover  So Hard to say Goodbye
by Asmielle
Summary: <html><head></head>Akihito sieht sich einer schmerzhaften Situation gegenüber. Er hatte nie daran gedacht was er tun würde, sollte Asami das Interesse an ihm verlieren... Er wendet sich an die einzige Person, die ihm in der Welt des Zwielichts geblieben ist...</html>
1. My Heart in Ice

Ich widme diese Fanfiction niemand bestimmtem. Ich hab im Moment einen Tick mit dem Lied "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. Weder Das Liedgut, noch die Personen aus Finder gehören mir. Und ebenso mache ich kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction.

Ich persönlich empfehle "Almost Lover" im Hintergrund laufen zu lassen. Es unterstützt ide Atmosphäre nunmal. Auch wenn es ein wenig deprimierend/traurig wirkt. Darauf ist die Fanfic nunmal ausgelegt.

Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen und halte vorerst die Klappe. ^-^

Ach ja! Fast hätte ich's vergessen: Über Kommentare (Kritik/Anregungen/Lob) freue ich mich natürlich immer! Es ist das erste Mal das ich mich an etwas Düsterem versuche.

Akihito zog seine Jacke zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf das edle Hochhaus, in welchem Asamis Hauptwohnung lag. Es war eiskalt. Nicht nur um ihn herum, auch und vor allem in seinem Innern. Das gedämpfte Licht in der Wohnung des Nachtclubbesitzers liess zwei Schatten hinter den Vorhängen erahnen. Eine große, muskulöse, männliche Silhouette und die Andere... weiblich, sanft gerundet.

Der Junge biss sich auf die Lippe, drehte sich um und ging. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wohin er jetzt sollte, aber selbst ein Hotel wäre ihm jetzt recht. Alles war besser als das, was Asami ihm angeboten hatte. Wenn alles Andere was er getan hatte Akihito verletzt hatte, dieses Angebot hatte den jungen Fotografen zerrissen.

Der Blonde schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, um sich etwas vor dem beissenden Wind zu schützen.

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Seine Wangen waren nass, seine Augen leer. Was Feilong und Mikhail zusammen nicht geschafft hatten in Monaten, war Ryuichi Asami binnen weniger Minuten gelungen. Ihn zu brechen. Und es hatte nichtmal einer weiteren Straftat bedurft.

Akihito liess sich gegen eine Wand fallen, als stille Krämpfe seinen Körper schüttelten und er zusammenzubrechen drohte. Und das sollte es jetzt gewesen sein? Das sollte alles sein, was von Asamis Begehren übrig geblieben war? All der Schmerz, die Angst, die Tränen... umsonst? Er schlang die Arme um seinen schlanken Körper und weinte einfach, liess einfach los, liess den Gefühlen freien Lauf, die er vor Asami und Rie so erfolgreich versteckt hatte.

Er hatte gelacht, als die Wahrheit sein Herz in tausend Fetzen gerissen hatte, hatte trotzig und höhnisch zu dem Paar aufgesehen, als seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen wollten, hatte sanft gelächelt, als er ebenso sanft wie bestimmt Asamis Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte...

Wozu?

Wozu hatte er all diesen Mist durchgehalten?

Wozu hatte er die ganze Zeit Asami seine Gedanken beherrschen lassen?

Wozu die Hoffnung dass er endlich kommen würde ihn zu befreien?

Wozu sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, fast selbst gestorben?

Warum dafür gesorgt, dass er und Feilong endlich ein ruhigeres Verhältniszueinander aufbauen konnten?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should have known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

Seit der Entführung waren gerade einmal zehn Monate vergangen und die Geschäfte zwischen Japan und China liefen einwandfrei! Es war zu einem großen Teil Akihito zu verdanken dass die zwei Mafiagrößen endlich miteinander auskamen.

Und jetzt?

Wo sollte er jetzt hin, was jetzt tun?

Er hatte ein Konto. Asami wollte es unbedingt für ihn anlegen. Auf diesem Konto war mehr Geld als er selbst ausgeben konnte. Der einzige Grund warum er das Geld behalten hatte war seine Unabhängigkeit. Es war Asamis Geld, natürlich, doch er hatte es ihm geschenkt. So wie er ihm die Wohnung schenken wollte. Doch die Wohnung war eine einzige Etage über der von Ryuichi und er hätte nicht ertragen ihm oder dieser Rie dauernd über den Weg zu laufen.

Seine Gedanken gingen zurück.

Er hatte das Alles nicht gewollt. Niemals vorher hatte der junge Mann mit dem Gedanken gespielt, er könnte schwul sein. Und dann kam Asami. Und Asami stellte alles auf den Kopf! Er riss ihn aus seinem sicheren Leben heraus, aus seinem Freundeskreis, tat Dinge mit ihm, die ihn immer abhängiger machten von dem Älteren, die er nie tun wollte... und sein Herz hatte ihn betrogen... es hatte Gefühle für diesen Mann entwickelt! Er hatte sich gewehrt und in ihn verliebt.

Gleichzeitig.

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left, you kissed my lips

You told me you would never, never forget

These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Und damit nicht genug!

Er geriet zwischen die Fronten eines seit sieben Jahren bestehenden Privatkrieges zwischen Feilong Liu und Asami. Er wurde entführt. Man verging sich an ihm. Er gestand sich selbst endlich ein dass er Ryuichi liebte. Hoffte das der Ältere kommen und ihn retten würde. Er hatte fest darauf vertraut...

Und Asami war gekommen. Er hatte ihn geholt. Nach den ganzen Turbulenzen hatte er ihm ein Paradies geschaffen!

Um sich zu erholen war er mit Akihito in die Karibik geflogen, hatte ihn danach wieder sicher nach Japan gebracht. Der junge Fotograf hatte feststellen müssen, dass seine Wohnung schon seit Längerem gekündigt und ausgeräumt darauf wartete ihm eine einzige Sache anzuvertrauen... einen Schlüssel. Er wusste sofort wessen Schlüssel es war. In welche Tür er passte.

Und er war dem Ruf freiwillig gefolgt. War freiwillig zu Asami gezogen.

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should have known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

Akihito genoss diese Zeit. Ryu kümmerte sich so fürsorglich um ihn. Er half ihm, sich in dieser Welt aus Zwielicht zurechtzufinden, sich nicht zu verlaufen, immer zu wissen wo er sicher war. An Asamis Seite.

Asami hatte es ihm doch selbst gesagt. Schon bevor er entführt wurde. Schon bei ihrem ersten Mal...

Er raffte sich auf und ging weiter. Die Tränen nahmen ihm fast die gesamte Sicht und so taumelte er mehr als dass er normal lief. Mit der linken Hand wischte Akihito sich über die Augen und sah sich um. Er kannte die Gegend. Irgendwo in der Nähe war ein kleines, gemütliches Ryokan.

Endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen liess er sich auf seinen Futon sinken und dachte über die vergangenen zwölf Monate nach. Die Zwei in denen er weder mit Asami noch seinen Neigungen und Geschäften etwas zu tun haben wollte, sowie die zehn gemeinsamen.

China... Karibik... zurück in Japan... sein Einzug... ihre gemeinsamen Abende... die gemeinsamen Tage... die wundervollen, von Leidenschaft erfüllten Nächte... all die Orte... all die Worte...

I can not go to the ocean

I can not drive the streets at night

I can not wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that

Easy to walk right in and out

Of my life?

Er brach vollends zusammen und biss in sein Kissen, damit ihn auf dem Flur niemand hörte. Wie sollte er am nächsten Morgen aufstehen?

Ohne Asami neben sich... ohne den Duft nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht?

Ohne diese tiefe, liebevolle, dominante Stimme?

Ohne den Mann den er liebte?

Und auf einmal war er ein wenig froh... ein wenig froh darüber, dass er diese drei Worte nie zu Asami gesagt hatte... es hätte ihn umgebracht... wenn Ryuichi es gewusst hätte... er wäre vor ihm und dieser... dieser... ihm fiel kein passendes Schimpfwort ein für diese Frau, die sich in seine und Asamis Beziehung gemischt hatte und den Älteren langsam aber sicher von ihm gelöst und an sich gezerrt hatte... es gab nicht ein Einziges Wort in der japanischen Sprache das bösartig genug war um eine solche Frau damit zu betiteln... keines...

Akihito griff nach seinem Handy und schrieb der letzten Person die er hatte, an die er sich wenden konnte eine SMS...

Kurz darauf piepte sein Handy.

/Bleib wo du bist! Ich kenne das Ryokan. Morgen holen Yoh und ich dich ab. Du kommst nach China und bleibst erstmal bei uns! Tao freut sich schon dich wiederzusehen. Macht jetzt schon dein Zimmer fertig. Bis morgen! Feilong/

Er klappte das Telefon zu und stand auf.

Durch das Fenster sah er, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte.

Morgen würde er also nochmal neu anfangen... es gab kein Zurück...

Das Gespräch mit Asami schoss ihm durch den Kopf, oder besser gesagt, Teile davon.

Asami wie er vor ihm stand, Rie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, die ihn triumphierend und voller Hohn angrinste.

Asami der ihm sagte, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft habe, dass er auch für einen Stammhalter, einen Erben sorgen musste.

Akihito hatte gelacht.

Asami der ihm anbot das Geld zu behalten, welches er ihm geschenkt hatte.

Akihito der ihn fragte, ob er jetzt seiner Hure endlich ihren Lohn geben wolle.

Der ihm anbot seine Zweitwohnung im nächsten Stockwerk auf Akihito überschreiben zu lassen, damit er eine Bleibe habe.

Akihito der einfach nur sanft lächelte. Und ablehnte.

Und das Schlimmste von allen Dingen.

Asami der ihm sagte: Wer weiss? Vielleicht hast du ja manchmal noch Lust auf mich... oder ich auf dich... wäre doch praktisch wenn wir direkte Nachbarn wären.

Und seine letzte Reaktion. Sein letzter Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer in dem er sich Asami so vollkommen hingegeben und auch unterworfen hatte. Wo er seine Sachen packte und die Wohnung verliess.

Er fragte sich wie lange sie wohl Freude haben würde an Ryuichi.

Wie lange es diesmal dauern würde, bis er das Interesse verlieren und sich ein anderes Püppchen suchen würde. Männlich oder Weiblich spielte dabei keine Rolle.

Bei ihm würde er es vielleicht nochmal versuchen.

Akihito schluckte. Nein... ein einziges Mal... und nie wieder...

Er würde sich nie wieder so verletzen lassen.

Aber was waren sie Beide denn schon gewesen?

Zwei Männer die sich kein einziges Mal während ihrer Beziehung gesagt hatten, dass sie sich liebten.

Der junge Fotograf lehnte seine Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe und liess seinen Tränen wieder freien Lauf.

"Ich liebe dich, Ryu..." hauchte er sanft.

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should have known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

Der Regen verschluckte das Geständnis, dass für Beide zu spät kam...


	2. My Heart in Rage

Soooooo, was lange währt wird endlich gut! ^^

Ich entschuldige mich bei allen die so lange auf den zweiten Teil gewartet haben... private Probs haben mich daran gehindert weiterzuschreiben... T^T

Aber der dritte Teil lässt diesmal nicht so lange auf sich warten!

DICKES EHRENWORT!

Disclaimer: Weder Akihito, noch Asami, Feilong oder Yoh gehören mir und ich mache hiermit KEIN GELD! Das Lied das ich zu diesem Chapter empfehle gehört ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern den Jungs von "3 Doors Down" und auch DAMIT mache ich KEIN GELD!

Es wird empfohlen zu diesem Kapitel "Here without you" von "3 Doors Down" zu hören!

Diesmal ist der Songtext NICHT mit in das Kapitel an sich eingeflossen, weil es mir diesmal hauptsächlich um die Atmosphäre geht, die mit dem Lied erzeugt wird!

Viel Spaß beim lesen wünsche ich euch!

Über Kommentare, Anregungen, Wünsche und Kritik freue ich mich wie immer! :D

My Heart in rage

Er liess seine Stirn zurück auf die Knie sinken... die Dunkelheit des Gästezimmers spendete ihm Trost. Schon einen halben Tag saß er in seinem neuen Zimmer und versuchte den Kopf freizubekommen. Feilong und Yoh waren sehr früh an diesem Morgen am Flughafen von Tokyo angekommen und hatten ihn dort abgeholt...

Und nun saß er hier, in dem Zimmer welches genau an das der Beiden angrenzte, in Hong Kong... und sein Innerstes war angefüllt mit Wut und Rachegelüsten.

Nur zu gerne hätte er sich heute Morgen Feilongs Waffe geschnappt und diese dämliche Schlampe über den Haufen geschossen! Doch dann war ihm klar geworden, dass auch eine solche Aktion zu rein gar nichts geführt hätte...

Was wäre denn danach passiert?

Er wäre unter Umständen wieder zu Asamis willigem Spielzeug geworden und irgendwann, wäre er dem Älteren wieder langweilig geworden und er selbst... er selbst hätte sich in der gleichen Situation wiedergefunden...

Wollte er wirklich jede Person abknallen die drohte ihm Asami wegzunehmen?

Dann wäre er doch auch nicht besser als Asami! Er war besessen!

Akihitos Kiefer malmten seine Zähne dermaßen heftig aufeinander, dass das Geräusch durch die weite Dunkelheit des Zimmers zu hören war... Akihito sprang auf, unfähig bei dem Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren weiterhin sitzen zu bleiben, tigerte im Dunkeln auf und ab, rieb sich vollkommen erschöpft über das Gesicht... schliesslich packte er den Aschenbecher, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die schwere Tür aus Teakholz...

Das zersprungene Glas fiel leise klirrend zu Boden, während der schnelle Atem des jungen Fotografen als dominierendes Geräusch den Raum erfüllte. Erst wütend, dann unsicher und zittrig, schliesslich abgehackt durch den Versuch jede weitere Träne zu unterdrücken...

Der Klang sich nähernder Schritte veranlasste ihn dazu sich schnell übers Gesicht zu wischen um eventuelle verräterische Spuren zu beseitigen. Als es sanft an der Tür klopfte näherte er sich vorsichtig und öffnete.

Feis besorgte Augen waren Frage genug um eine Antwort zu geben, befand Akihito. "Ich... tut mir leid..." beschämt und schuldbewusst wandte er den Blick zu Boden. "Da bin ich kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und zertrümmere schon deine Sachen..." seine Wut war verflogen und machte dem schlechten Gewissen Platz. "Komm... ich lasse das schnell wegräumen..." die Stimme des Chinesen war so sanft wie der Arm, der sich um seine Schultern legte und ihn aus dem Raum heraus auf den Flur bewegte.

Eine zierliche junge Frau huschte in das Gästezimmer, ein warmherziges, tröstliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Widerstandslos liess der Jüngere mitführen und fand sich kurze Zeit später in Feilongs privatem Wohnzimmer wieder mit einer Tasse Tee auf den Knien.

Yoh saß neben ihm und unterhielt sich leise mit Feilong. Er hatte den Beiden bereits am Vormittag erzählt was vorgefallen war und Feilongs Wut auf Asami war noch immer in seiner Stimme zu hören, hing fast greifbar in der Luft...

Akihito ahnte dass es großen Ärger geben würde... und diesmal wäre er NICHT da um sich Feilong in den Weg zu stellen...


End file.
